My Hero
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [¿ɮʊɖaҡօ?]A veces las cosas no salen como esperas. La gente trata de cambiar tu punto de vista. Tratan de hacerte daño solo por diversión suya. Esos "detalles" hacen que te sientas en soledad... Menos mal que, hay ɦéʀօɛs que nos hacen recordar, que no importa que tan mala sea la vida; con tal de que lleves la cara en alto todo será mejor.


**Los personajes no son míos, son una creación de YandereDev (mi tercer Kami**

 **(N/A): Si al terminar de leer se van sin dejar un comentario; es como si me manosearan y salieran corriendo :v.**

 **•**

 **•**

• _AKADEMI HIGH SCHOOL...•_

Por fin era la hora de salir.

La facultad había decidido dejar salir a los alumnos temprano, puesto que tenían una junta importante.

El Sol no estaba en su puesto como de costumbre. Había decidido esconderse detrás de las nubes grisáceas que estaban acercándose más y más.

El clima estaba agradable, una sola oleada podía darte tranquilidad acompañado de una bocanada de aire.

El viento por un segundo fue más rápido, logrando elevar los cabellos de una hermosa estudiante azabeche ojigris claros, quien se había quedado quieta por unos minutos para admirar el cielo.

— ¡Hanako! —la susodicha se volteó sobre sus talones, viendo como detrás de ella se acercaban 3 chicas apresuradas.

La primera –y la más alta entre las 3– era de cabello chocolate, tez blanca y de ojos grises oscuros. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto y era algo rizado, llegándole unos 3 centímetros después de los hombros y llevaba unas pantimedias chocolate hasta los muslos. Llevaba la Banda de Liderazgo, cual consistía en El Club de Baile. Todos la conocían por Iyana Shitto.

La otra –y con la que casi compartía estatura– era rubia y ojiverde algo claros, tez blanca y portaba pecas en sus mejillas. Su mata chinita estaba atada en una trenza floja de lado –que le llegaba a los pechos– con 2 ligas de color verde bandera, una en donde se iniciaba y la otra en donde terminaba su trenza, además de llevar un broche en forma de Sol. Tenía puestas unas pantimedias 7 centímetros bajo la rodilla amarillas con resorte y con el estampado de varios Soles. También llevaba la Banda de Liderazgo, representando al Club de Artes Plásticas. Se llamaba Asahi Suzuki.

La última era de piel morena –casi casi como queda el café con leche–, cabello negro algo rizado hasta un poco abajo de los hombros y ojos miel. Su cabellera estaba sostenida por una media coleta, y esta por un moño con el diseño de la bandera de Francia. Traía unas pantimedias hasta los muslos –aunque más cortas que la pelichocolate–, y estas pareciesen como si se tratara de unas hojas de algún libro de Francia. Al igual que las otras, llevaba la Banda de Liderazgo, marcando que era la líder del Club de Literatura. Su nombre era María Antonella Tawāzu, originalidad francesa por parte de madre.

— Uhmm, chicas. —la joven les sonrió.

— Oye, ¿iremos a visitar a Uekiya? —preguntó la rubia.

— ¿Ya la llamaron? —

— Sip. —

— ¿Qué les dijo? —

— Mhe —habló la pelichocolate— que había pescado un resfriado. —

— ¿Ella lo pescó, o sus plantas lo hicieron? —

— Increíblemente ella lo pescó. —el grupo rió.

— Jaja si vamos. —

— ¿A que horas? —preguntó María Antonella.

— ¿Qué les parece a las...—apoyó su peso en su pierna derecha y llevó su dedo índice a la comisura de sus dedos, pensativa—... 6? —

— Bien. —asintieron.

La bocina de un Spark azul marino, el cual esperaba afuera de la entrada de la escuela, llamó la atención del grupo.

— Bueno chicas, tengo que irme, ¡Matta Ne! —se despidió mientras hacía un gesto con las manos.

— ¡Matta Ne! —

La joven de 18 años corrió hasta la salida y/o entrada del instituto, alegre y apresurada.

¿Qué? ¿creyeron que ella estaba en 1? Que equivocados.

Ya no era la chica de 16; ahora era toda una joven adulta.

Ahora su figura era más moldeada; sus piernas estaban torneadas. Su cintura era ceñida y delgada. Su pecho se había desarrollado un poco más y sus caderas, a pesar de ser pequeñas, estaban bien estilizadas.

Ya no llevaba las típicas coletas altas cuando niña y adolescente, más bien estas eran bajas sostenidas por 2 lazos largos y rojos. Como jamás se había cortado el cabello, éste le llegaba casi rozando las caderas. Y como olvidar de aquel famoso broche rojo en forma de corazón, el cual tenía un significado especial.

Hanako se acercó hasta donde el automóvil modelo, quien de éste salieron 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer.

— ¡Onii-Chan! —la chica se abalanzó hacia el susodicho, aferrándose a su cuello.

— Moshimoshi Hanako. —le abrazó.

— ¡Taro! ¡ya casi van a ser las 6! —chilló molesta la mujer.

— ¡Osana, me alegra verte! —Hanako abrazó de igual manera a la anterior mencionada.

— A-a mi también Hanako. —le palmeó la cabeza.

— Oigan, ¿por qué van vestidos así? —preguntó, una vez que se dio cuenta de las prendas que estaban usando los mayores.

Taro llevaba un traje y zapatos de vestir negro batman, una camisa de mangas largas púrpura y una corbata de color lila.

Osana traía puesto un vestido entallado hasta media pierna de color rojo con pequeños lunares blancos y tacones de plataforma blancos. Su cabello –el cual le seguía quedando hasta las rodillas– estaba atado en una media coleta, con una diadema roja con adornos de 3 flores pequeñas de botón color salmón.

— Bueno...—

— ¡Taro la reservación! —bramó, asustando a los hermanos Yamada.

— Ehm, t-te lo cuento en el camino. —todos se subieron, él en el asiento del piloto, la pelinaranja-rubia de copiloto y la ojigris en los asientos traseros.

— ¿Y bien? —

—... Iremos a pasear por el bosque de la ciudad, después a la feria y por último a cenar en Sakakino. —

— Uhmm; bosque sacado de un cuento de hadas; varios juegos mecánicos y restaurante caro...—pensó por unos segundos— ¡A ya me acordé! Van a celebrar su aniversario de 3 años, ¿cierto? —sonrió cómplice.

— Exacto. —sonrió de igual manera, aunque desimuladamente **(si chicos, el Tarosana es canon gracias a mi... (?).**

— ¿Pero para qué tanto rollo? Si todos los años sólo vamos a nadar al lago y después a...—se calló de golpe, recordando que estaba presente la hermana de su novio.

— ¿A qué? —preguntó confundida.

— N-nada. —a ambos mayores se le formó un sonrojo, a él de rojo y a ella de rosa (¿qué harán todos los años...? 7u7).

• _RESIDENCIA YAMADA...•_

— Onii-Chan, las chicas y yo vamos a ir a visitar a Uekiya por que esta en reposo, ¿me puedes llevar? —

— Si claro.

— Arigatō deja voy a cambiarme. —fue hasta su habitación y se dio una rápida ducha.

Al salir fue a su armario y sacó su vestimenta; un sweater holgado de brazos pero ceñido al cuerpo con un hombro caído, era de color rojo cereza y con un corazón blanco grande que abarcaba casi todo. Una falda de vuelo hasta media pierna negra y pantimedias hasta los muslos rojas cereza con varios coranzoncitos blancos, además de unos botines de tacón corto negros.

Se peinó con sus ya típicas coletas, su broche y listones rojos. Fue hacia el borde de su cama y se sentó en esta, para después tomar su iPad, desbloquearlo e ir directo a Whatsapp.

 **Tú**

 _Hey Maríant._

 **Maríant**

 _¿Qué ocurre Hako?_

 **Tú**

 _Mi Onee-Chan me hizo el_

 _favor de llevarme con_

 _Uekiya._

 **Maríant**

 _¿En serio?_

 **Tú**

 _Sip, ¿ya están aya?_

 **Maríant**

 _Si ya estamos aquí._

 **Tú**

 _Bien aya las veo,_

 _¡Sayōnara!_

 **Maríant**

 _Sayōnara_.

La joven apagó su iPad para levantarse e ir por su bolsa del colegio, al igual que una mariconera que hacía juego con su vestimenta.

En la pequeña bolsa guardó su iPad, dinero, las llaves de la casa y sus audífonos. Se colgó ambas bolsas y salió de su cuarto para ir a la sala, quien ahí Taro trataba de abrazar a Osana pero esta se lo impedía **(vamos Tsudere, sabemos que en el fondo quieres recibir amor ͡ ͜ʖ ͡).**

— Oigan, ¿qué hacen? _. —

— ¡N-nada! —la pelinaranja-rubia empujó al ojigris, el cual cayó de hocico (mi Senpai Baka ಥಥ).

— ¡Auch! —se quejó.

— Eeh si como sea, ya vámonos . —

• _RESIDENCIA ENGEIKA...•_

— ¿Tienes llaves? —

— Sip. —

— ¿Dinero? —

— Hai. —

— ¿Tu iPad? —

— Jamás salgo sin el . —

— Muy bien, no tardes mucho. —comenzó a andar— ¡Nos vemos en la noche! —

— ¡Sayōnara! —hizo un gesto con la mano mientras veía el auto de su hermano marcharse.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la puerta, siendo recibida por un mayordomo.

— Oh Yamada-San, Engeika-San y las demás la están esperando. —el gentil hombre la acompañó hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de la líder del Club de Jardinería.

Al entrar al cuarto pudo ver a la anterior susodicha acostada y arropada en su cama. Llevaba la nariz sonrojada a causa del resfriado, tenía el cabello sostenido por un moño algo enmarañado y desordenado y traía puesto una pijama rosa melón con el estampado de varias flores de diferentes tipos.

Alrededor de la castaña estaban sentadas sus demás amigas. Iyana vestía unos jeans oscuros con una camisa negra con la palabra "Dance" en chocolate y grande, sus mangas eran de color chocolate y de con unos tenis negros. Asahi tenía una blusa holgada blanca con líneas horizontales amarillas con amarre, una licra corta amarilla y tenis tipo botas hasta las rodillas amarillas. María Antonella llevaba una camisa con mangas de campana roja, una falda-tutu azúl marina y bailarinas blancas.

— ¡Hey Yuujin! Hasta que llegas. —le dijo Iyana.

— Sse. —se acercó hasta la cama— ¿Cómo te sientes, Ueki? —

— La verdad, un poco mejor. —se tapó la boca a causa del estornudo.

— Me alegra. —sonrió.

Se quitó su bolsa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama junto con las otras.

— Traje los apuntes de hoy, por si quieres anotarlos. —

— Oh Arigatō. —se sonó la nariz— ¿Podrían pasarme mi bolsa? —

— Yo la traigo. —Maríant se levantó, fue hasta el escritorio que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, tomó el bolso y regresó para entregárselo a Engeika-Chan.

— Arigatō. —se volvió a sonar la nariz.

— Entonces, ¿nos quedamos aquí para ayudarte o qué? —

— Oh Dōmo. —

— ¡Ssi! ¡reunión de chicas! —gritó Hanako, a lo que todas rieron.

— Entonces Ueki, ¿quién te gusta? 7w7 —la pecosa sonrió.

— Bueno...—dejó el plato con galletas en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama, para después entrelazar ambas manos, colocarlas bajo la barbilla y suspirar como toda una enamorada— De Gema-Kun~...—

— ¿De Taku-Kun? ¿el líder del Club de Videojuegos? ¿él que no habla con nadie? ¡¿ese mismo?! —preguntó histérica la ojigris oscuro.

— Si, bueno... yo se que es muy callado...—

— Al igual que tú antes de que nos conocieras _. —

— Pero... se que si alguien estuviera a su lado; podría ver esos hermosos ojos que oculta a través de esos lentes. —volvió a suspirar.

— ¿Hermosos ojos? Tú misma lo dijiste ¡nunca se los quita! —

— De seguro ni siquiera para darse una ducha. —

— Al igual que esa consola que carga siempre. —todas se largaron a reír, menos Uekiya que seguía suspirando como enamorada mientras miraba el techo.

— ¿A ti Maríant? —

— Bueno, cuando era niña y seguía viviendo en París; conocí a un niño que fue mi primer amor. Y según lo que él me dijo también fui el suyo. —

— ¿Y qué pasó? —

— Púes, tuvimos que mudarnos. Me hizo la promesa de que cuando fuera mayor de edad vendría a Tokio a pedirle mi mano a mi Otōsan. —

— Oh que romántico. —

— ¿Y tú, Asahi? —

— Es muy obvio. —ahora fue el turno para la joven de trenza suspirar— Mi hermoso Mana-Senpai~...—

— ¡Hay no manches! ¿En serio te gusta Koumi-Kun? ¡pero si es un depravado pervertido con todas! —

— Yo pensé que lo atormentabas para que tomara una cuchara de su propia medicina, pero, ¿en serio te gusta? —

— Ujumm, si~...—sonrió, mientras aplastaba sus pecosas y, ahora, sonrosadas mejillas con las palmas de su manos.

— ¿Qué me dices tú Iyana? —

— ¿Yo enamorada? Dōmo, ¡esas son puras patrañas! —

— No digas eso Shitto-Chan~, puede que te enamores de quien menos te lo esperas 7w7. —canturreó la ojiverde

— Bha _. —

— ¿Y tú Hako? No creas que te salvas 7w7. —

— ¿Yo? —todas asintieron— La verdad... no. —

— ¿No? ¿es en serio? —nadie dijo nada. La joven Yamada se levantó y fue hasta el ventanal para quedarse ahí, viendo como aún el cielo estaba nublado.

— Miren, creerán que es algo de un cuento, pero, no lo se... siento que aún no encuentro al chico para mi. —

— Y, ¿lo estás esperando? —

— Se que está por ahí en algún lugar, solo que aún no se a dado la oportunidad para conocernos adecuadamente...—después de unos segundos de ver fijamente el cielo; negó con la cabeza y se volteó para ver el reloj que estaba colgando en una de la paredes.

15 minutos para las 10 de la noche.

— Creo que ya debo irme. —fue por sus pertenencias, sacando su iPad de su mariconera.

— ¿Quieres que el chofer te lleve a casa? —preguntó la joven aficionada de la jardinería.

— No, le hablaré a mi Onii-Chan para que venga por mi. —desbloqueó su teléfono y fue directo a contactos.

• _RESTAURANTE SAKAKINO...•_

— Un brindis. —anunció el pelinegro mientras levantaba su copa de champaña.

— ¿Por qué? —arrugó el ceño.

— Un 19 de Julio pero de hace 3 años aproximadamente me mostraste una carta en la cual me explicabas tus sentimientos, y yo gustoso correspondí. —sonrió.

— Si...—bajó la mirada, al igual que se ponía tensa— También fue cuando esa psicópata se presentó y casi me mata...—el silencio se hizo presente.

Taro la observó por unos minutos con un deje de tristeza, hasta que sonrió cálidamente; y entrelazó su mano con la de ella acariciándolo con su pulgar, provocando que su contraria se sobresaltara un poco y volteara a verle.

— Tranquila, ella ya no está... ahora somos nosotros 2...—aquello logró que se sonrojara al igual que su acompañante.

Disimuladamente, comenzó a sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su saco una cajita enterciopelada negra.

— Osana, se que lo que estoy a punto de hacer suene algo descabellado... pero, ¿te gustaría, ser mi...? —Stressed Out de Twenty One Pilots lo interrumpió— Ehmm, S-Sumimasen. —guardó la cajita en el mismo lugar, se levantó mientras sacaba su iPad de su bolsillo y se iba a un lugar más apartado para atender la llamada— ¿Moshimoshi? —

 _— ¡Moshimoshi Onii-Chan! —_

— Oh Moshimoshi Hako, ¿que ocurre? —

 _— ¡Dha! Dijiste que te llamara para que me recogieras._ —

— ¿T-Tan temprano? ¿n-no quieres quedarte, u-un poco más con tus amigas? —miró nervioso hacia la mesa en donde lo esperaba su novia.

— _¿Temprano? ¡Taro ya casi van a ser las 10! —_

— ¿E-en serio? —miró su reloj de mano, comprobando que faltaban 8 minutos para las 10— N-no me había dado cuenta...—

— _¿Y? ¿vas a venir por mi? —_

— N-no es un buen momento, Onee-Chan...—se palmeó con nerviosismo su saco.

— _¿Por qué no? —_

— Es que... t-tenía planeado preguntarle una propuesta a Osana...—

— _¿Propuesta? ¿qué clase de "propuesta"? —_

— T-tú sabes, esas preguntas que un novio le dice a su novia cuando llega el momento justo...—

Jadeó— _¡Alto! ¿no me digas que tú...?_ —

—...—el silencio lo dijo todo.

— _¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!! ¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!! ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!_ —tal fue el grito que aturdió al pelinegro –a quien casi se le caía el iPad–, al igual que llamó la atención de la mayoría de los empleados y clientes del lugar, incluyendo a la ojinaranja.

— ¡Hanako! ¡baja la voz! —le gritó-susurró.

— _¡Gomen! ¡es que no me creo que por fin le pidas que se case contigo! ¿crees que acepte?_ —

— Por favor no me eches la sal -_-'' —

— _Gomen, ¿y cuándo se lo vas a decir? —_

— Bueno, estaba a punto de decírselo... hasta que tú llamaste e interrumpistes...—silencio.

— _¿Q-qué...? —_

• _RESIDENCIA ENGEIKA...•_

— ¿Q-qué...? —se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

— _Si, bueno, ya no importa, ¿voy ya por ti?_ —

— ¿V-vas a venir por mi? ¿en serio...? —

— _Si, por eso me llamaste, ¿no?_ —

— P-pero, ¿y-y la propuesta? ¿n-no estabas...? —

— _Y-ya no importa. Además, velo por el lado positivo, puedo hacer algo mucho más romántico para preguntárselo...—_ sabía que estaba mintiendo.

El parque de la ciudad, la feria, Sakakino; era los lugares más románticos para aquella ocasión.

Y ella como estúpida lo arruinó todo.

Se sintió mal consigo misma. Su Onii-Chan había hecho lo mejor para que aquella velada fuera perfecta para la pregunta tan ansiada en cualquier relación.

Y ella arruinando todo ¿para qué? Solo para que la recogieran por que ella aún no tenía el permiso de conducir y mucho menos auto.

Ya no era la niñita que parecía chicle con su hermano; él mismo ya tenía un empleo, una novia y, posiblemente en un futuro, una familia con la anterior susodicha.

Ya no más hermanita obsesionada con el hermano mayor; ya no.

— N-no Onii-Chan, y-ya no importa...—

— _¿Qué?_ —sabía que no la dejaría irse sola.

— Ehmm, Uekiya me ofreció a que uno de sus chóferes me llevaran a casa. —

— _¿En serio?_ —preguntó no muy convencido.

— Si, tú no te preocupes. —sonrió— Y, oye, quiero que cuando lleguen a casa Osana me presuma la sortija ¿ok? —

— _J-je je si, aunque conociéndola te la mostrará como en una semana después._ —los hermanos Yamada rieron entre si— _Oye, ¿segura qué no quieres que vaya por ti? Ya te dije que no hay problema y...—_

— Tú no te preocupes, mejor hazlo en como se lo preguntaras a Osana, ¿ok? —

— _O-ok, entonces, cuidate y te veré en casa. —_

— Esta bien, Sayōnara. —

— _Sayōnara_. —ambos colgaron, soltando un suspiro al final.

• _POR LAS CALLES DE TOKYO...•_

— ¡Uff! ¡Akuma! Tenía que escojer estas horas para irme, no hay ni siquiera un taxi que se asome. —se quejó la pelinegra, abrazándose para darse un poco más de calor.

Justo en ese momento; el viento aceleró el ritmo. La falda y cabellos de la chica se elevaron con un poco de brusquedad.

— ¡Gggrrr! ¡que frío! —y como si la suerte le quisiera jugar una broma; comenzaron a caer finas gotas de lluvia, quienes poco a pocos se duplicaron— Oh no, ¡Akuma! —Comenzó a correr, utilizando su bolso del colegio como una sombrilla improvisada.

Corrió por unos minutos más; hasta que visualizó un pequeño callejón con un techo hasta el final. Fue hasta ahí y se quedó quieta, temblando de frío y con la ropa hecha sopa –literalmente–.

— Genial. —se quejó, dejando caer la espalda hacia atrás recargándose en la pared.

Se quedó ahí varios minutos. Había sacado su iPad para entretenerse y estar en Facebook.

Notificaciones de invitaciones a chat's; varios cumpleaños de sus amigos agregados; etiquetas; comentarios; entre otros.

Revisó por un rato la página principal; hasta que una foto, publicada hace 3 años aproximadamente, le llamó la atención.

Sonrió cálidamente, acariciando de forma suave la pantalla del iPad.

— Como extraño esos momentos. —su sonrisa se agrandó.

De un momento a otro; una mano le tapó la boca al igual que otra se situaba en su cintura, sientiendo algo filoso amenazarla en las costillas.

Su iPad se le cayó de las manos.

— Moshimoshi preciosa. —le susurró una voz ronca en su oído, para después sentir como se la lamían.

— Hey Kiōgo, veo que conseguiste a otra. —un hombre alto se les acercó, estaba todo cubierto, por lo que sólo se le podía ver sus ojos rojos.

— Si, ¿no es linda? —dijo aún haciendo la atrevida acción contra la oreja de la joven.

— Oye, ¿no es Hanako Yamada? ¿la hermana menor del escritor Taro Yamada? —

— ¿En serio? Uhmm ¿qué tal? Podemos divertinos al igual que pedimos una recompensa por ella. —

— Eso suena bien, ¿te parece lindura? —se le acercó y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

Hanako comenzó a gritar.

— No no no, yo no haría eso linda. —volvió a amanazarla con el cuchillo.

— Tranquila, no te haremos daño... aún. —sonrió socarrón.

La pelinegra trató de zafarse mientras chillaba. Gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus, ahora, temerosos ojos.

El primer hombre, que estaba vestido de igual forma que el segundo, le retiró el cuchillo para obligarla a sentarse empujándola hacia abajo por el hombro.

La joven Yamada, aprovechando que tenía la boca libre, grito: — ¡¡TETSUDATTE KUDASAAI!! —rápidamente, sus segundo atacante se agachó a su altura para taparle la boca. al igual que sacaba una daga y se lo colocaba cerca de su cuello.

— Será mejor que no hagas esfuerzos belleza, no importa cuanto dinero nos den por ti; podría matarte en segundos si no cooperas. —la ojigris claros comenzó a llorar, más cuando sintió como él le rompía su sweater con la daga.

¿Así acabaría a todo? ¿sería violada para que después ellos pidan una recompensa por ella pero al final la entreguen sin vida?

Lloró, lloró como nunca. Jamás había llorado como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Excepto; en la desaparición de su madre, a los 6 años, y en la muerte de su padre, de hace 2 años.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que esa desgracia acabara pronto.

No supo como ni cuando, pero dejó de sentir las lenguas y manoceadas de sus violadores.

No abrió los ojos, simplemente se dejó caer al suelo en posición fetal, mientras continuaba llorando.

Golpes, quejidos, gruñidos y uno que otro hueso roto. No sabía que es lo que estaba pasando, y no quería saber.

Dejó de escuchar aquellos sonidos, solo las gotas de la lluvia cayendo al pavimento y sus propios lloriqueos. Después unas pisadas que se acercaban a ella.

Sintió como esa persona se retiraba algo, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba a su altura y le colocaba algo cálido encima de ella, al igual que, suavemente y con delicadeza, la levantaba para que pudiera estar frente a él.

— Oye, ¿estas...? —lo interrumpió, abrazándolo y acurrucandose en el pecho contrario.

— Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō...—lloriqueo, aferrándose a la espalda de su contrario con rasguños desesperados.

Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla, al igual que un beso en su coronilla.

— Tranquila... estas a salvo... calma...—su salvador le acarició la espalda por sobre la tela que el mismo le había ofrecido, mientras ella disminuía sus lamentos.

• _MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS...•_

Sonido de patruyas y ambulancias, voces de enfermeros y de policías; algo que jamás imaginó escuchar gracias a ella.

Estaba sentada en una camilla, casi semidesnuda de la cintura para arriba –aunque tenía encima la chaqueta larga de su salvador–, y hace un rato había sido revisada por un enfermero para ver si tenía alguna herida.

La lluvia se había calmado, ahora solo estaba chispeando. Su salvador, después de haber llamado todo ese teatro –o al menos así lo veía ella–, y de dejarla en mano de los policías y los paramédicos, no lo volvió a ver.

— Tal vez tenía algo importante que hacer...—susurró para si, balanceando sus pies.

— ¡Hanako! —oh no.

Levantó tímidamente su mirada, viendo como corrían desesperados su hermano y su amiga hacia ella, ambos con una sombrilla en mano.

— M-Moshimoshi Onii-Chan, Yūjin...—sonrió nerviosa, cual niña ocultándole a sus padres un jarrón roto por culpa suya.

— ¡Hanako! ¡¿estas bien?! ¡¿no te pasó nada?! ¡¿cuántos dedos ves!? —le preguntó histéricamente el mayor de los hermanos, poniéndole 3 dedos frente a su cara en la última pregunta.

— E-estoy bien... en serio...—tomó los extremos de la chaqueta para tapar sus atributos.

— Hanako. —escucharon una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Dirigieron su mirada hacia donde se escuchó el nombre de la atacante, viendo a un hombre pelinegro puntiagudo, ojos grises un tanto oscuros, alto y con músculos grandes pero para nada exagerados.

Ese chico, se le hacía...

— ¿Budo? —preguntó su hermano confundido, a lo que la ojigris se sorprendió.

— Moshimoshi Taro, Osana. —se les acercó.

— ¿Budo? ¿qué haces aquí? Desde la graduación que no te...—

— Gomen, pero creo que no es el momento más apropiado para presentaciones. —el de cabellera negra se le acercó a la menor del grupo— ¿Cómo te sientes? —

— B-bien... tú, ¿eres el qué me...? —dejó la pregunta al aire, a lo que él asintió.

— Iba de paso, gracias a tu grito pude ver lo que esos, canallas trataban de hacerte. —tensó la mandíbula.

— Si, A-Arigāto, por ayudarme...—un sonrosado apareció en sus mejillas.

— No fue nada. —sonrió— Gomen Nasai, pero tengo que irme, como dije venía de paso. —

— N-No te preocupes...—el rosa aún estaba presente en sus mofletes.

— Bien. —se acercó a los otros— Fue un placer verlos otra vez chicos, ojalá y para la próxima estemos nosotros y Hayato. —

— Como en los viejos tiempos. —

— Exacto. —le golpeó levemente el hombro.

— Si, Arigatō por salvar a mi Onee-Chan...—

— No te preocupes, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera...—

— No. —todos voltearon a ver a la chica de coletas— Arigatō... d-de verdad...—

— No fue nada. —ambos se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos, _por varios minutos._

La pelinaranja-rubia arruinó el momento carraspeando la garganta.

— B-bueno, tengo que irme, Oyasumi. —se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia adelante.

— O-Oyasumi...—dijo la joven Yamada la suficientemente fuerte para que su salvador la escuchara.

Cuando Budo ya estuvo en una distancia considerable, observó a la chica de hermosos ojos grisáceos por sobre el hombro.

— Matta Ne, _My Little Apple_...—sonrió de lado antes de seguir caminando.

Y como si la anterior susodicha hubiera escuchado la despedida del pelinegro, susurró para si:

— Matta Ne, _My Hero...—_

 **•**

 **•**

 **¡Moshimoshi mis Yandere-Tsuderesヽ(。)丿!**

 **Un One-Shot recién salido del horno -más o menos-.**

 **¿Budako? ¿es en serio?**

 **Ssee exacto.**

 **¿Qué como se me ocurrió?**

 **Nhe quien sabe, simplemente me pregunté: »oye, ¿no sería buena idea el Budako?«.**

 **Yyyyy nació esto :.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? Si es así denle Push a la zhuculenta estrellita, agreguen a su biblioteca, sus listas de lectura y comenten.**

 **¿Qué pasa si no hacen eso?**

 **Ayano Aishi los atormentará TODA la vida...**

 **¿Y si me hacen caso?**

 **Los gemelos Odayaka –Amai Y Amao– les darán porción gratis de pastel por toda su vida... es cierto, yo ahorita estoy disfrutando de mi pastel sabor chocolate amargo X3.**

 **Bueno eso ha sido todo.**

 **¡Sayōnara ()/!**

 **Y recuerden... *saco mi katana y muestro una sonrisa psicópata* Duerman bien esta noche...**


End file.
